deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Golden Moustache/Horror-ish / Halloween OC
(Not a creepypasta char or smth,just an halloween and horror-ish oc,also the whole point of the char is to be sorta mysterious,so don't ask for why he has supernatural powers and etc,and it's not actually supposed to be scary,just horror-ISH.) Jack the frog was a failed experiment at trying to bring a cartoon character to life and created mentally unstable,because of this,he started acting weird and showing an odd behavior,so it was planned for him to be abandoned in the studio he was created in,however his creator got in an incident,causing him to fuse with the cartoon character,becoming one with the mentally unstable creature,it's said that: either he escaped the now abandoned studio,or he haunts it. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Possible Opponents Bendy Skitzo Freddy Krueger Jason Voorhees Michael Myers History See above. Death Battle Info Name: Jack the frog Species: Failed experiment / living cartoon character Age: Unknown. Appearance: A mickey mouse sized green colored frog with big black pupils, a big grin on his face,two erect lines where a nose would be,has mickey mouse styled gloves,has brown shoes,and mickey mouse styled short green pants with two black buttons,also has a black bowtie. Personality: Mentally unstable (not the edgy kind though),acts weird and odd,has a short temper,and can be quite sadistic (sometimes laughs when he kills his victims),has a distorted inhuman voice but never actually talks. Powers and Abilities Superhuman strenght: Ripped a man in half,twisted a woman's nose until it broke and mutilated her face,broke a man's neck and punched through someone's chest,ripped apart a whole group of armed men,and can rip off jaws and crush skulls and rip off limbs,can crush heads with his feet and can crush a whole human with his feet,can also bust through doors and walls,along with ripping apart a metallic door,can also snap and crush necks with no effort. Super durability: Tanks bullets,shotguns,axes,fire axes,being stabbed with machetes,being shot between the eyes,being shot right in the jaw,being shot in the chest multiple times,and having his throat slit and being set on fire. Regeneration: Can regenerate from everything listed above,being decapitated (can reattach his head to himself or regrow it),having his legs blown up,having his torso mostly blown up,having most of his body blown up,and having his head split in two,being sliced and slashed all over his body,cut into pieces (although this takes time if he's completely torn apart,and not combat applicable as he would be incapacitated),being set on fire,and having his head blown up,and having his heart explode and come out of his chest. Stealth: Can hide very well. Super speed: Runs so fast the eye can't see him,speedblitzed various humans,ran through a whole forest to chase someone,got in an house before someone got into it,stole a weapon (an axe) from an human and slaughtered him along with other people,also stole a machete and decapitated a human,and sliced one in half,can run so fast the eye usually can't hit him and dodges bullets although he sometimes decides to take them,he also is fast enough to react to an axe being swinged at full force,grab it,and rip it in half. Teleportation: Can teleport. Spatial manipulation: Can change the space in a building,this can get him an advantage with stealth. Can enter / invade dreams,and kill people in real life if he kills them in dreams,can create endless hallways,has virtually infinite durability and resistances to reality warping when someone tried to take control over his dream realm not allowing them to do that,can tank virtually anything and can create large holes below someone where they fall and die by spikes,with their durability bypassed,also there's a 10 minutes time limit,after that ends,he and his opponent and etc. are brought back to the real world,can clone himself as much as he wants with his stats,can turn invisible,turn in a monstrous,twisted version of himself that can breath durability bypassing fire,and has large fleshy claws that nullify durability,and large tendrils that also bypass durability and can easily ignore armor and defenses and pierce through bodies easily,also immunity to power nullification,and can decapitate someone with a swing of his tendrils,along with being able to control his monstrous body in many ways. Resurrection: Seems to have some sort of immortality,as he seems to resurrect and come back. Mind control: Can mind control people and used this to make others kill each other. Invisibility: Can turn invisible. Can make green liquid come out of the ground and drown and rip apart the opponent,who is slowed down by the liquid when it starts rising,he can also make this happen in his own dream realm. Resistance to mind control: Resists mind control as shown when someone attempted to make his ability backfire on him. Telekinesis: Can throw people around with telekinesis and use telekinesis on their weapons. Intangibility: Can turn intangible to avoid attacks,he can also phase through someone's organs and can pull out someone's heart, Illusion creation: Can create illusions of himself to trick opponents. Technology manipulation: Can make technology malfunction,this is another advantage for stealth. Weaknesses Is mentally unstable,and while he's pretty intelligent,he isn't exactly hard to outsmart. Extremely vulnerable to acid. Can be incapacitated and BFRed. Has a short temper. Haxxy stuff that can negate resistances and etc. can make its way through his dream world. Slightly feels pain,although he has a slight pain tolerance,no pain tolerance towards acid though. Fire can slow him down a bit. Has been killed multiple times. Second Horror-ish OC (Warning: Kinda gruesome due to being an halloween oc,also this isn't supposed to be scary at all so don't tell me "it's not scary" it's supposed to be weird and horror-ISH) Frog Boy is the name given to a mysterious,sentient supernatural stuffed doll cursed by an unknown magician,after being cursed to live and become malevolent,the doll plays dead,laying on the ground in usually streets,waiting for a kid or someone to pick him up,where after being brought in their home,he toys around with them for several days,before killing them and escaping,he also traveled to other places,killing more. Death Battle Info Name: Frog Boy (name given to the doll) Gender: Genderless Species: Stuffed toy Age: Unknown. Appearance:A large stuffed cartoon green frog doll with two erect lines where a nose would be,and a big grin on his face,big black pupils,and mickey mouse styled gloves,and has brown shoes and mickey mouse styled brown pants with pockets,he also has a large knife (ik overused,but it's the best weapon for this char,no?) Personality: Sort of sadistic as he toys around with victims,malevolent,and mute since he's a stuffed doll,he also is pretty intelligent,there's not much known about his personality as he's mute due to being well...again a stuffed doll. Powers and Abilities Superhuman strenght: Is surprisingly pretty strong,being able to overpower full grown men with guns,smash large boxes made of wood,bust through a part of a metallic door (of course not destroying it entirely since he's a friggin DOLL) easily,smash through a window easily,make a large table fall over,make a closet fall on top of someone,crush a man's neck,break a man's nose,and break a man's jaw,along with ripping a jaw off,and twist a leg,along with lifting a baseball bat and lift a large fire axe,decapitate a human with his knife in one swing,pierce all through someone's head with his knife,cause large wounds on someone's body with his knife rather quickly,and pull out someone's heart and rip it apart with his knife,along with piercing through someone's hand,cut off their fingers with one swing,and slice open someone's limbs,along with piercing completely through someone's eye,and cut off someone's hand and feet,stabbed someone to death everywhere,can overpower trained humans and kill them,and beat someone to death with a wire and slash them multiple times,along with cutting off someone's legs. Durability negating knife: His weapons ignore durability. Super speed: Capable of dodging bullets,fire axes and knives being swung at full force,and disappear from sight quickly even if someone is watching him,also can climb on someone's body pretty quickly,is in general faster than the eye can usually hit him. Teleportation: Can teleport,and if his weapon is stolen it's teleported back to him. Mind control: Can mind control someone. Intelligence: Made a trap on the floor,making someone fall through the floor and die,created various traps,such as making a bunch of large knives,cleavers,and machetes fly at someone's body parts,locked a detective in a building and set it on fire,removed bullets from guns,stole weapons and broke a fire axe in half so no one could use it,lured someone to a boiler room with noises and set everything on fire,trapping the person in the room,blew up buildings with some kind of devices,killing people inside them,mind controlled someone to kill themselves and other people and to kill for him with guns,axes,etc,and destroyed a police car,can make a trap for his opponent if he gets prep or has the opportunity to make a trap,distorted a building with his spatial manipulation to confuse someone along with creating illusions. Weaponry and accuracy: Has accuracy with his weapons,and takes any weapon he can find,also can steal weapons,and any weapon he has will have a durability negating effect. Weapon summoning: Can summon the weapons he got in general,such as his machete and fire axe,and also a baseball bat,a firelighter and stuff to set something on fire,along with explosion based devices capable of blowing up large buildings,and a pitchfork,along with a pipe,and a large syringe that is in his standard arsenal which can poison someone very quickly or knock them out,or paralyze them. Spatial manipulation: Can change the space in a building to confuse the opponent. Illusions: Can create illusions of himself to trick opponents. Stealth: Is pretty stealthy,and can hide very well,even crawling in vents silently. Immortality: Has resurrection,meaning he comes back after he's killed. Super durability: Tanks multiple bullets to the face and body and a machete to the head despite being a stuffed toy,being set on fire for a while before he gets reduced to ash,being stepped on,and being ripped apart,and tank the hit of a fire axe and keep going like nothing happened,along with being stabbed,and being smashed into the ground with a baseball bat,being hit with his own durability negating weapons with nothing happening,meaning he's resistant to durability negating weapons,and having a table fall on him,and being blown up. Regeneration: Can regenerate from everything listed above,and being sliced in half,and being decapitated,and is capable of reattaching limbs,and having his legs cut off,and being impaled,being burned to ashes,having his head impaled,and having his arms cut off,along with being ripped apart in general,and being cut into pieces with a machete and fire axe. Telekinesis: Can use telekinesis on people,objects,and weapons. Has brass knuckles in his standard weapons,which ignore durability and can easily break bones. Pain immunity: He's a stuffed doll,so he feels no pain. Standard Arsenal Large knife Syringe Weaknesses Even with being supernaturally enhanced,he's still a doll after all. Vulnerable to magic in general,and it can be quite haxxy against him,since he was killed twice by having his supernatural stats removed,including his durability,then shot in the head,having his head fall off his body. (there's not that much weaknesses as he's..well...a doll) Third OC "I'm immortal,bitch!" - Killer Bot Killer Bot was once a human serial killer which name was "Bill",with his surname unknown,he was known to kill women and teens by strangling them,stabbing them,or some other way,and he also seeked immortality,when being hunted down by the police one day he found a large building and hid in it,and he found a tall black colored classic robot,finding it ridicolous,however he started to think this could actually be his key to immortality if he transfered his soul in an AI,starting an immortality ritual he transfered his soul to the robot,after that he started commiting more murders,and this time he thought the police couldn't stop him,because now he was literally a killing machine,he then gave himself the name "Killer Bot" jokingly,but this later became the actual name he gave to himself,thinking it fits him. Death Battle Info Name: "Killer Bot" Human name: Bill (surname unknown) Species: Human soul in a robotic body Gender: Male Personality: Gangster like,arrogant,and selfish,along with being murderous,he also has a short temper. Appearance: A tall,classic black robot,with a black antenna on top of his head,he has humanoid looking hands. Powers and Abilities Technology manipulation: Can control other robots and machines. Superhuman strenght: Can punch through a man's chest,slice someone in half,crush someone's body and head with his feet and hands,punch through someone's skull,rip off limbs,crush necks,and overpower a full grown man in general,he also can rip someone in half,can bust through doors and walls,can split in two a human's head with his fire axe weapon and burn someone to ashes rather quickly with his flamethrowers,along with decapitating people quickly with his machetes,ripped a human apart with his shotguns,blew up someone's head with his shotguns,punched an head off with his baseball bats,can lift a whole human by the neck,can pull hearts out,can also break someone's back by just kicking them,lifted a whole police car and threw it,can rip off heads,made people blow up by injecting stuff in them with his syringes,also can break jaws and bones with his hammers easily,he also can cut someone into pieces easily with his saws,can decapitate people with a swing of his knives,can make human organs explode by electrocuting humans with his tasers,and blow up whole buildings with his grenades,can rip apart a group of humans with his drills. Hand shapeshifting (reason for this is because of some things he added to himself ):Can shapeshift his hands into laser cannons that if they hit someone,then the part of them that is hit is blown up and vaporized,also can shapeshift his hands in weapons like fire axes,flamethrowers,shotguns,tasers,machetes,and guns and revolvers,along with blades and large saws,and also M-16s and baseball bats and large syringes with explosive stuff insides,also dynamites and large hammers and grenades and knives and large drills,also can destroy walls with his laser beams. Stealth: Can hide very well and move silently in houses,hide in a room and behind doors,and sneak up on people and strangle them. Teleportation: Can teleport. Super durability: Tanked bullets,being stabbed multiple times with a machete,being set on fire,and being burned with acid,kept going after having most of his body missing and managed to even kill a person,has tanked being hit with a baseball bat 40 times,and being hit with his own laser beams with no damage,also being stabbed all through the head with a knife,being impaled,and having a large box made of wood dropped on him,although it did stun him for a bit,tanked being stabbed and slashed with fire axes all over his body,and slaughtered most of his own robotic minions with no effort,also took on a large,powerhouse robot who was stronger than him and destroyed it,got sliced in half and kept going,along with a whole building collapsing on him,and can reattach limbs to himself,tanked being electrocuted for a while,can tank machinegun fire,can tank shotguns. Super speed: Can run faster than the eye can usually think or hit him,dodged bullets and machetes being thrown at full force (he just decides to tank sometimes),and dodged knives being thrown at him at full force,along with commiting a murder when someone turned their attention away for a bit,destroyed doors and threw objects while someone looked away and he immediately disappeared. Possession: If his body is destroyed,he can transfer his soul to another robotic body. Immortality: His soul in general is part of his robotic body and he has a resurrection power,thus when he truly dies,he comes back. (Note: Not combat applicable) Resistance to water and electrocution: Not immune,but can tank water and electrocution for a bit. Dream manipulation: Can read people's dreams and manipulate them to make them nightmares about him,and wake someone up,not really combat applicable. Intelligence: Planned on how to kill multiple people,avoided the police after he got in his robotic body,someone attempted to trick him into thinking they were gonna work for him,but he saw through the lie and killed them. Weaknesses Water can eventually overpower him,along with electrocution. Arrogant. Can still be outsmarted although it would take a bit since he's pretty smart himself. Acid although his durability will keep him going for a while. None notable. (There isn't too much to add to his weaknesses section to him tbh,although he does have his weaknesses.) Category:Blog posts